


Red Hood takes the winning prize

by Trew



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroat, F/M, Forced, Smut, bj, blowjob, chained, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trew/pseuds/Trew
Summary: Reader loses a fight and the prize is something that only the other wants.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Red Hood takes the winning prize

"C'mon little birdie, open wide.." Jay spoke as he harshly gripped her hair, the tip of his cock rubbing her lips, smearing precum all over her mouth making them shine a little.

She shut her lips tightly, feeling her face get hot and tears welling up in her eyes. Her brows furrowed with anger as she stared up at his stupid lust filled gaze. 

Jay growled and pulled at her hair, "Fuck sakes, open up!" he yelled, making her flinch. Jay tries to pry her mouth open with his thumb before smacking her across the face when she doesnt let him have his way, she yelps and rubbed her stinging red cheek. 

She does not let her tears flow as shes trying to appear strong, but the feeling of being trapped and weak still made them appear in the corners of her eyes. 

She hears Jay tsk and she flinches away when she feels him cup the side of her face with a cold gloved hand, "See what happens when you don't do as I say? I'd hate to hurt that pretty face of yours.." he almost sounded genuinely upset, and it made her sick.. He lifts her face up, forcing her to look at him and he smirks, "Are you...crying?" her red, teary eyed face glared up at him and he chuckles when she tries pulling her numbing cuffed hand. "Alright, No more chit chat. Lets get back to business." he sighs and lets go of her face, and continued holding the tip of his cock against her lips again.

He prodded and pushed against her lips, only for his cock to slip beside the corner of her mouth. 

His jaw clenched.

This fucking kid is just making him want to knock her out just so he can force his cock down her throat and make her choke. But he holds back, just barely. Shes hanging by the thread now, if she doesn't open he might actually knock her out.

He sighs through his nose and chuckles, mockingly "Okay..okay.." he said. Thats when he pinched her nose. His face had a look of annoyance as he waited for her lungs to betray her, and damn, it took a long time for her to have the urge to breathe. He just wanted to feel his cock deep in her throat, was that too much to ask? She did deserve it after all. He notices how she tightly closes her fist and how her hand twitches from lack of air. Yeees, thats it.. Open your mouth. 

She opens her mouth and gasps for air, but thats interrupted when Jay plunges in and immediately hits the back of her throat. He groans throwing his head back and hisses "Oh- Fuck yeeesss.." 

She gags and her teeth graze against his cock, The red clothed man glances down at her and swiftly reaches his gun from behind his back and pressing it on her temple, finger dangerously on the trigger. "Fucking bite and I blow your brains out.." He presses it on her temple further and she slightly pulled away from his cock, enough for room to breathe. Her red tear stained face only turned him on more, and the way she looked at him.. Shit. He might as well cum right then and there. 

She licked the tip of his dick making him buck his hips and groan quietly. He rests both hands on the wall behind her, gun clacking as it made contact with the brick and he practically shoves his cock deep down her throat again. "Yeah.. Work your tongue... If you make me come quicker, I'll let you go.." he said to her, this sounded.. Like a bargain. What might happen if he takes a while? She thought to herself. And just as she finished thinking Jay speaks up, almost like he read her thoughts.

"On the other hand.. I might keep you tied up like this and let the others see how much of a cumslut you are once I blow my load all over your pretty face" he cooed, cock thrusting in and out of her mouth. Jay places a hand on her head and forces her down on him, her nose buried in his musky scent. Her now tightly shut eye's stop her from tearing up, a little bit of dignity still protected. 

"And you know.." he sighs, keeping her head in place "the others might consider fucking your hole like I'm doing right now.. And hell, maybe-" he continues holding her even while shes struggling on pulling back and breathe, the cuffs jangling and her free hand gripping his thigh. He grunts, her tight and hot throat giving him immense pleasure just by being buried in there. "Maybe they'll just take you right here too.. If you know what I mean" he snickers. Disgusting. He lets go of her head, just as shes about to pass out. She coughs and gasps looking up at him with strings of saliva connecting to her mouth. "Fuck you.." she breathes, her lips perfectly swollen and shiny from his rough face fucking. "You would love that wouldn't you? But, sadly, I'm in a.. Tight schedule and I would hate to waste this perfect opportunity to fuck over Batman." he says with spite and sarcasm dripping from his words. 

Her face felt hot from shame and embarrassment while her body racked from ragged breathing, also she can't ignore the fact her stomach coiled around from whatever hes doing to her. She placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes again. Fuck this guy. Jay ignores her and slowly pumped his sticky and throbbing dick. Her lips wrap around the tip of his cock and lets him cum in her mouth, I mean, might as well get this humiliation over with, yeah?

"Ahh, yesss. Good girl... I can see why Batman kept you around this whole time.." He groaned, as his thick white mess shot out from him and into her mouth. She nearly gags from the salty and bitter taste her tastebuds collected but holds back, who knows what he could have done if she did?

A bit has seeped out of the corner of her mouth even after she managed to swallow the rest. Gosh, he came so much. He doesn't care as she didn't drink the rest up, he was satisfied.

He put his cock away and took a step back to stare at her, if she could see what face he was making, she was sure he had a smirk on his face right now.

Again.

Disgusting. 

His head cocked to the side "Maybe if they don't come for you once I finish the rest of my stuff, I can come back and fuck your brains out, yeah?" Fucking prick. He was now face level with her as he kneeled down to stare closely into her face, "How's that sound?.." he whispered. He continued to examine closely, his head swaying to the side slowly and creepily as if he was some sort of scary doll. He then got up and walked away raising a single hand and waving as he walked out.

"Later!"

She didn't even say a word, and just sat there, praying if someone could find her.

Minutes had passed and she decided to close her eye's just for a few seconds trying to calm herself and to find a way to get out of there, but instead, she passes out.

She awakens when she felt something pat her cheek, and with blurred vision she looks up to see Jay had brought some 'Friends' like he said he would.

Her eye's now widened when she see's how long and thick their cock's were.

Fuck.


End file.
